One type of optical fiber connector system includes a connector with a fiber block and a mating connector device with a corresponding fiber block device. When the connector is moved forwardly into the housing of the connector device, tips of fiber-holding ferrules on the fiber block and fiber block device abut so corresponding pairs of fibers are connected together. In order to mate the connector and connector device, the fiber block must lie in a forward position. During mating, the fiber block is moved rearwardly to a rearward position. When the connector and connector device are pulled apart, the fiber block is automatically pulled forwardly and tends to remain in the forward position wherein it is ready for another mating.
In order to retain the fiber block in its forward and rearward positions, the fiber block is provided with a cam follower that moves across corresponding cams formed on the housing, with a force such as 8 ounces required to deflect the cams. A force of about 8 ounces required to move the fiber block to its rearward position, facilitates mating of the connector and connector device. However, such a low force can result in the fiber block accidentally moving to its rearward position during handling. It would be desirable if the fiber block could be retained in its forward position during handling, but could still be easily moved to its rearward position during mating with the connector device.